This invention has to do with personal massage devices, and more particularly to such devices wholly hydraulically operated for convenience of use in spas, hot tubs and like bathing enclosures where a supply of pressurized water is available.
The widespread interest in hydrotherapy, manifested by the surge in installation and use of hot tubs and spas for recreative lounging, has prompted increased consumer discernment of relative advantages of one and another type of therapy. Simple hot water immersion and moderate to violent bubble therapy in cool to hot water are some of the variations currently available and advocated. Bubbles, particularly when strictly confined produce a vibratory sensation on the skin but necessary subsurface location of the bubble producing jets precludes obtaining these sensations on the lower scalp, the neck and shoulders of the bather. Other parts of the body cannot be juxtaposed to the jets either owing to their typical locations. Electrical vibration devices are known, of course, but common sense dictates that electrical appliances and water be kept as far apart as practicable.
Thus the need for localized hydromassage goes unfulfilled in presently known hot tubs and spas.